


Suffer The Children

by deepest_dooting



Series: Breaking a Hollywood Beauty [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 80s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Cocaine, Drug Use, Historical References, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Priests, Rating will change, References to Drugs, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Smoking, Terra and Aqua have 2 children, Wealth, aquas having another crisis but now vanitas is here!, everyone is an adult and old, everyones got kids!, inspired by the godfather part 3 by francis ford coppola, the 1980s, the long awaited part 3 of aqua godfather, will add tags as chapters are updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_dooting/pseuds/deepest_dooting
Summary: Now as Aqua approached her middle age, she needed to find someone to replace her life as the leader of the Meister-Erde family.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Breaking a Hollywood Beauty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/862104
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off Tears For Fears' song of the same name!   
Story inspired by The Godfather by Mario Puzo; The Godfather Part III, dir. by Francis Ford Coppola.

_Nineteen Hundred and Eighty Two_

On the coastal region of Belgium, right beside the rolling waves of the North Seas and the French border, laid a quaint monastery for the practicing priests and religious devotees. The ancient structure of the monastery offered a serene and peaceful courtyard in the center of the building for strolls and garden tending. The courtyard was surrounded by the chapel, living spaces, and main dining and recreation hall for the residents. A few seabirds flew overhead, and a nun threw seeds and grains out to the flying creatures by the back of the place. Dust kicked up from the driveway, flower patches lined the sides to the front of the religious home, and a small donation box greeted visitors to the slice of serenity. 

Aqua Meister stared out her backseat window, picking at the cuticles on her fingers. She thought of her children, thought of her husband, and thought of the loved ones she lost throughout the years. Aqua breathed deeply and watched as her car approached the monastery. An overwhelming sense of disappointment flooded her heart. Somehow, she understood she wouldn’t find what she was looking for here. Her driver stopped the car, and a friendly-looking Priest stood beside the front entrance. Aqua gathered her bearings. She exited the car, followed by her young bodyguard, and walked to the entrance. 

Aqua flashed a smile at the Priest. “Good afternoon, Father, I see you’ve been expecting me. How are you feeling?” She asked in Flemish. 

The Priest reached for Aqua’s hand, calmly shaking it. “Very well, Mrs. Erde. Thank you for asking. And you on this fine day?” He responded. A gentle and calm expression remained on his visage, such an open and humbling grace that Aqua had not been welcome to in quite a long time. 

The welcoming aura from the man of God calmed Aqua’s haywire nerves. “I am quite well, Father.” Aqua nodded. She cleared her throat immediately, peering into the dark corridor behind the Priest. “May we go inside?” 

“Of course, please follow me,” he said, leading Aqua and her bodyguard into the monastery. 

The monastery was dimly lit. Wall hung candles lit up the corridors poorly, and months of dusty melted wax gathered in metal trays below the sconces. The religious members of the monastery clearly recycled and made their own candles, yet lit only what they needed. A few woven tapestries decorated the wall with religious mythos scratched into the cloth. Benches rested against walls and beside the courtyard boundaries. The Priest led Aqua and her bodyguard to a few chairs and a table on the northwestern corner of the courtyard. Aqua exchanged a look with her guard, waving her hand for him to give her space. He wandered off to sit beside the garden on a bench, at the southeastern corner of the courtyard. 

Aqua gracefully sat down at the table. She watched as the Priest grabbed a wooden tray from a cabinet beside the table and chairs. The Priest set a pitcher of water, three glasses, and a small basket of fresh fruit and bread on the table, offering it to Aqua and her guard. The woman shook her head to politely decline. 

The courtyard was deathly quiet with nothing but the sounds of nature. Aqua observed the pillars wrapped in an ivy, crawling far up to the roof of the monastery; a small mouse scurrying across the ground, seeking refuge in a hole in the wall; and a mother bird and it’s babies nested atop the lowly-pitched roof. Sunlight kept a constant spotlight on the courtyard, illuminating and reminding Aqua of her objectives. 

“Mrs. Aqua, I understand that you are seeking Patron Luce-Stellare, correct?” The Priest asked, taking a seat across from Aqua, gaining her full attention. “She often visits here and tends to our needs. She has helped us provide more helpful services to the community.” 

Aqua shifted in her seat. “Has she been here recently? Has she told you where she has gone?” She asked quickly, her thoughts immediately reverting to the worst possible situation for her future business plan. 

“I’m afraid she has not been here for months. A very secretive woman she is, and seldom told us of her travels.” He replied, folding his hands. 

“Oh dear… I’m sorry to have wasted your time father. She’s just a very difficult woman to come into contact with, and my husband had told me of her. It’s a pity, really.” Aqua said. Her eyes flew to her guard, then to the ground. Apprehension began to flourish in her heart, anxiety set in, and something told her this was not a good situation to be in. 

The Priest nodded. “You have not wasted my time, Mrs. Erde.” He said softly. “We rarely get foreign visitors here. Your company is most delighted.” 

“I appreciate your kindness, father. It is a welcome change to the hostility of American life.” Aqua chuckled. “I’m afraid there is nothing else I can ask of you, though. I fear my sins of business and corruption are harming the peace and virtue of this paradise that you have made.” 

“Not one man’s sins can harm this place, Mrs. Erde. If you would like absolving, I could help you.” 

Aqua widened her eyes at the Priest’s offer. “Oh dear, Father. I fear I would take up too much of your time. My soul is far past redemption, trust me.” She shook her head. 

The Priest took a deep breath, nodding. “I have more time than you believe. God is always willing to offer repentance to his children who seek it. If that is what you seek, Mrs. Erde, I am here to lead you to the path.” 

The azure woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, turning away from all eyes. Truly, there was no harm in confessing her sins, but she was just terrified to the center circle of hell and back. This was never the way that she wanted to obtain closure to her unending guilt. A memory of her late brother-in-law fizzled to mind. Aqua coldly turned back to The Priest, her eyes remaining on the table’s woodgrain. 

“I guess we can give it a go, sure.” Aqua resigned nervously to his offer, knowing she could not avoid the mortifying guilt inside her heart.

He nodded and began with a prayer, raising his hand and everything. “...how long has it been since your last confession?” He said. 

Aqua flushed, blinking a few times. “It’s been…um… thirty-two years since my last confession, father.” Her voice ran to a whisper. She became mortified at the shabby lie. Aqua glanced at her bodyguard, his cold eyes met hers, and suddenly she just wanted to fade away. Lying to a priest was not the way she wanted to be entered into hell.

The Priest nodded once again, his expression softened even more. “Tell me your sins.” He said simply. The Priest kept his hands folded in prayer on the table. His gaze never faded from Aqua’s. 

In an instant, Aqua’s heart flooded with all of her sins. She remembered each and every single one, from her first kills in Beverly Hills in 1949 to the chilling murder of her once beloved brother-in-law. The memory of Xemnas’ brains and blood overflowing her hands churned her stomach. Aqua had no idea where to start with her sins. 

“Father, I…” Aqua paused. “Father I’ve lied. To you, to my family, my friends, and to my children. I’ve even lied to myself, but at the time I didn’t know.” She said quickly. 

“Go on, child.” The Priest said. 

Aqua swallowed hard, preparing herself for the onslaught of emotions that was sure to follow. “I’ve worked in the business of murder for nearly my entire life now,” she said, watching the Priest carefully. “I murdered two men who had families, children, and wives-- just because they hurt my father and I couldn’t lose my father. I…” Aqua trailed off. 

The Priest simmered down in his seat quite a bit, almost carrying the weight of his visitor’s sins on his own back. “Please continue, Aqua.” 

The tears picked at the back of her eyes. Aqua felt the onslaught arriving. Her chest tightened, her palms began to sweat, and the threat of a breakdown lingered closely. “I’ve… I’ve…” She repeated, somehow unable to say the words she needed. “Father, I’ve had an affair. I cheated on my wonderful, perfect, soothing husband, and I have done nothing but curse and cheat myself for the very act.” Aqua’s voice cracked. “It was my husband’s brother, Father, and I can’t help but tell you the truth that I _loved_ him. He was a great source of joy in my life and he was always willing to help the family. I admired every trait and quirk of his…” Aqua trailed off again. 

While Aqua was too lost in her emotions, she missed her bodyguard’s reaction to her confession. He stood up and moved around the garden, surely trying to focus on things other than his boss’ religious confessions.

“Go on.” Said the Priest. 

Aqua looked deep into the Priest’s eyes. She tried to harness deep into his soul to truly pass her suffering and dismay along; but Aqua knew this Priest could be no enemy of hers. He was merely here to impart his blessing and help. “Father, after the affair, I was told some very damaging and painful information about my husband’s brother. The news broke my heart. It shattered every piece of being that held me together, and my reaction to my heartbreak was to kill him.” Aqua choked. 

Time came to a halt. Tears began their long stream down Aqua’s cheeks, her face turning red. “I killed him, Father.” She whispered, immediately sobbing into her hands. “I killed my husband’s twin, the second half of his being… I ripped his brother away from him, and for what?” Aqua cried. 

The Priest sadly nodded, reaching over to place a hand on Aqua’s shoulder. “Let out your suffering, do not keep it in.” He said, leading into the remainder of the prayer of confession. After his few words and prayers, he gave Aqua a penance. He patted her shoulder again, offering her all the time she needed to recover. During his words, Aqua kept crying. The Priest left Aqua to mourn, speaking briefly with her bodyguard before leaving to return to his duties. 

Aqua sat at the table, her head in her hands, and tears pouring down her face. The subtle makeup she wore bled down into the creases of her cheeks. This was truly the first time since Xemnas’ death that Aqua mourned. It was not the bitter relief of alcohol, nor the satisfaction of sex, but just crying. The tightness in her chest never left, and she coughed and wheezed after each sob. Her mourning continued for what felt like ages. 

Her bodyguard came over to her side, kneeling down. “Aqua, do you want to go back home? Do you need anything?” He approached her gently. 

Aqua sniffled, meeting her bodyguard’s golden eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug, holding the back of his head with her hand. “You mustn't tell anyone of what you’ve heard here today. Not a single soul can be aware of what I have done.” She whispered through sobs. “This is a life you don’t want to be involved with, please believe me.” 

He returned her hug, unsure of what to do. The feeling of uncertainty and confusion of the simple gesture filled his brain, and he nodded to whatever she said. “I will never betray you Aqua. I will be here to protect you and your family unless I fail you, but I promise that I shall never fail you.” He swore. 

Aqua pulled back, kissing the side of his cheek. “We’ll get through this just fine.” She said, smoothing a portion of his hair. “Let’s go home, Vanitas. I miss my daughter.” Aqua wiped away her tears, forcing a smile.

Aqua and her bodyguard bid farewell to the welcoming figures of the monastery, apologizing for the misunderstanding of Patron Luce-Stellare.


	2. The Planned Party and Unexpected Guest

_ Hancock Park, Nineteen Hundred and Eighty _

Amongst the lights and glamour of Los Angeles in the new decade of the 1980’s bustled an exciting party of the wealthiest and most powerful figures in America. They danced, drank, and cheerfully celebrated the legacy of Aqua Meister, a living legend from the glitzy days of Hollywood and movies, and a powerful business woman with her name existing in the numerous high-end hotels scattered across the United States and greater London, England area. Aqua was thanked and honored by some of Hollywood’s largest names for her commitment to the film industry. She was given a commemorative plaque and gold diamond ring for memory. Her days in the Hollywood lights had never faded, but her time as an actress finally had come to an end. 

Clad in a black power suit combination, Aqua wandered around her party greeting and chatting with guests. She carried a flute of champagne in her hand, sipping carefully and modestly as she moved around. Aqua was intrigued and interested by the influx of women in corporate workplaces, a vastly different world of business that Aqua never knew until the late seventies. Now, women gossiped and giggled in places as high as their male counterparts. Aqua adored the surge of professional women, some crediting her with the inspiration to carry such high positions of power. Aqua hoped that both of her daughters could follow in her footsteps and inspire other women to follow their dreams.

Aqua surrounded herself with her family in her middle age, feeling the effects of aging as she reached 52. Members of both sides of the family were present at the party, from the remainder of the Erdes, to the Meisters. Unfortunately, Xehanort, the previous head of the Erde family passed before Aqua was able to make the move back to California, late in the summer of ‘59. Braig, his right hand man, oversaw the business. The Erde’s were still active in the work of extermination, and they would as long as one rich man needed to end another’s life. Troubles arose in the 1960s after President Kennedy was assassinated, followed by civil rights leader Martin Luther King Jr, which sent the Erde’s underground for a few years until accusations could blow over. They still participated in the drug ring of Los Angeles, holding their respective areas since Xehanort’s time as ringleader. The Erde family flourished in the mid to late 70s, gaining control of cocaine cartels and selling the white powder as quickly as it landed in the ports. Terra tried to separate himself from his troubling family name, focusing all of his energy and time on raising his children and managing the hotels with Aqua. 

With drink in hand, Aqua wandered around the party. She mingled and had little interest in a lingering conversation, and if a group became too boring, she would excuse herself and move to another bundle of people. There certainly was enough word to go around, as there were nearly two-hundred people present at the event. Aqua watched as her family stayed close to their dining tables on the lawn, noting what everyone was drinking, eating, or to who they spoke. She caught a glimpse of her beautiful daughters, sitting together with their friends, laughing and quite cheerful for the celebration. Lorelei, Terra and Aqua’s first daughter, had grown into an elegant woman with a taste for music and the arts, even training to become an operatic singer for shows in Europe. Lorelei often isolated herself from family events, holding bitter memories of days from her childhood. She resented the love from her mother, not having that much of a relationship with her, focusing much more of her time with her father. Lorelei’s seclusion depressed Aqua, wishing she could repair their relationship, but Aqua knew deep down it was her own fault for the crumbling. 

Terra and Aqua’s second daughter Giselle was born shortly after they moved back to California in the summer of 1960. She was the troubling evidence of Aqua and Terra’s remorse of losing Xemnas, having conceived her around the time of his passing. Giselle hauntingly had heterochromia iridum, where her eyes were two different colors. One eye was the bright blue like Aqua’s, but the other was a frightening orange-- exactly as Xemnas’ eyes once were. Giselle retained much of her father’s genetics, sharing a similar skin color, hair color, face shape, and build. The girl was everything to die for. Giselle adored her mother, hoping to one day become a pivotal role in the non-profit charity organization that Aqua lead. Giselle was finishing her first year at the University of Southern California, majoring in fine arts. She was to have her first gallery show later in the year, showcasing twenty of her sculptures and paintings. However, she focused most of her time on gaining the reins for her mother’s non-profit organization. Due to Giselle’s artistic desires, she was a pioneer in fashion, dressing and influencing the trending styles of the early eighties. Giselle wore an outfit inspired by her mother during the party: an elegant pantsuit of a cobalt blue, her massive brown curly hair cascaded down her shoulders as sparkling diamond drop earrings glistened in the fall sunshine. Aqua could not be more proud of her daughter. 

As Aqua moved around the party, she noticed her brother Lea making a beeline right for her. She set her drink aside, facing him as he approached. His expression seemed rather exasperated, somewhere between frustration and anxiety. Aqua was not sure what to make of it. 

Lea sighed, stopping at her side. He leant in, whispering in her ear: “You’re not going to like this, but we have someone on line to see you.” He pulled back, frowning. 

Aqua lowered her brow. “What do you mean? I told you that I wasn’t going to see anyone today.” She whispered right back, glossing her eyes over the boisterous crowd of shoulder pads and partiers. 

Lea leant back in beside her head. “It’s Ansem, from Cuba. He says he wants to give you something, and that he has a problem.” He said, leaning back to watch her reaction. 

Aqua closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “What is he doing here? I severed ties with him over two decades ago!” 

“I know, I know, but he seems rather distressed, somewhat set on meeting with you. His crony won’t leave me alone either.” Lea said quietly. 

Aqua did not respond. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking deep into her older brother’s eyes. She observed the wrinkles trying to force their way onto Lea’s cheeks, aging treating him rather kindly over the years. Lea looked no older than forty-five.

Now as Lea reached his mid-sixties, he settled down in his role as Aqua’s advisor, letting his two children take up the role. Xion and Roxas were both efficient members of the family, expected to take up the reigns of the family hotel business. Xion expressed interest in the less legal operations of the family, raising interest in the Erde family’s situation, but Lea and Isa forbade her role as a murderer. Roxas shared a similar outlook on the family business like his uncle Riku, unable to understand why these acts needed to be carried out, and why there was a valid reason to murder people. Roxas had resented Aqua ever since the attempted murders back in ‘58. However, Aqua admired her niece and nephew’s dedication of taking care of the family, and she trusted them deeply. She despised the idea of involving them with dirty business, refusing Xion twice since she had become an adult. There was no way in hell that the Meister family could continue after Aqua’s death. She needed to end the line herself. 

“So? Will you see him?” Lea asked, tossing Aqua back into conversation. 

Aqua sighed. She watched as a waiter carried a tray of full champagne glasses past her, and in a quick exchange, Aqua gulped down the rest of her first drink and replaced it with another from the tray. After a moment of thought, she threw her hands up in resignation, nearly spilling her second glass of champagne. “I guess I'll have to see him. Call him to my study, please. I’ll be up momentarily.” She replied and sipped her drink. 

Lea nodded. “Alright, I’ll send Ansem and his crony up. Anything else before I forget?” He said, the common spunk of his voice returning. His entire mood shifted. 

“No. Thank you Lea. You’re the best.” Aqua said, gently caressing her brother’s cheek with her free hand. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Her hand returned to her side.

Lea exchanged a soft smile with his sister, turning on his heel and waving away through the crowd. Aqua watched as he disappeared into the group of partiers to the other end of the lawn. She turned around, making her way to her office in the house. Terra caught her eye and they exchanged a look. Aqua raised her eyebrows at him, smiling and shaking her head, losing the message he tried to send her telepathically. Terra moved through the party to come to his wife’s side. 

Aqua faced him, giving him a cheesy smile. “Couldn’t stay away from me, huh?” She said. Immediately, like always, she fell into the deep blue oceans of his eyes. 

“What?! I’m not allowed to see my best girl? Are you too fancy for me or something?” Terra replied. “All this star nonsense is going to your head, Blue.” 

“Oh boo. Everyone knows I’m last years business, anyways.” Aqua said, waving her hand in dismissal. “Are you enjoying the party, honey?” 

Terra moved his head back and forth, seemingly unable to decide if he was having a good time or not. “It’s a party. Good hors d'oeuvres. Where are you going?” He asked, masterfully changing the subject like it was second nature. He was always good at avoiding questions he had no desire to answer.

Aqua chewed the inside of her cheek, crossing her arms. “Someone’s waiting on line for me. I have to go see them.” She said quietly. Her eyes fell from Terra’s form to the ground. Obviously, Aqua was not enthralled to take part in this meeting. It had been years since someone purposely requested to see her on line. And a meeting when someone was on line was _always_ dirty business. 

Terra’s expression softened, morphed, and rested into one of exasperation. Clearly, he was just as frustrated with this meeting as his wife was. “Who is it?” He said calmly. 

“An old friend from Cuba.” Aqua countered. “I haven’t spoken to him since then, and I have not an idea in my mind what he could possibly want from me.” She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I hope it is nothing bad.” 

In response to Aqua’s visible discomfort, Terra reached for her hand, gently squeezing it. “Do you want me to come up with you? Or do you want to do this alone?” He asked, brushing a free strand of Aqua’s hair behind her ear with his other hand. “Is there anything I can do to help you, Blue?” 

Aqua shook her head, raising her eyes from the floor to look at Terra again. “No, it’s alright. I’ll tell you about it later okay?” She whispered. “I love you so much.” 

Terra smiled gently. He reached over to pat Aqua’s head. “I love you too.” He replied. The words came off his lips like honey, and Aqua relished in every sweet moment. Terra leaned in and kissed Aqua on the lips. “Go off and do your business, lady.”

Aqua stood still, nodding in response. She watched as Terra left her side, reappearing among the party goers and greeting them as he walked past. Aqua turned away, facing the path back to her home. She meandered through the crowd and reached the door to the kitchen. Aqua finally escaped the party, quickly walking through her house to reach her study. As she approached the door, she noticed it was cracked open. She quieted down, clearing her throat and pushed the door open the rest of the way. 

Inside the study stood the man from the hazy days of Cuba. Ansem stood there in all of his aging glory. His appearance changed little since Aqua had last seen him; he still had his silver hair tied back, his eyes were still shaded the radioactive orange that were as menacing as ever, and he still wore the same type of suit like back in the day. Aqua narrowed her eyes, spotting his crony leaning against an armchair. She stepped into the room, calmly closing the door behind herself. 

Ansem watched Aqua walk to her desk, observing closely how she did not sit at it, but instead she leant against the front of the desk. Her approach to the meeting began to set off alarms deep inside Ansem, but he did not dare offend Aqua in her own home, or to her face for that matter. Ansem knew more than Aqua would have ever suspected. He knew of the affair. 

Aqua folded her hands. “So, Ansem, what brings you here to me? This is a day of celebration, of calm, of friendship. What do you need of me on this day?” She asked, shaking her head. Aqua kept her gaze dead on Ansem’s, even as he looked away from her. 

Ansem stepped to Aqua’s front, reaching for her hand and gratefully kissing the top. He patted the same area with his other hand, meeting her eyes again. “Oh, Patron. I hope my request to see you has not soured your day. I merely wish to present a gift to you. I come only in goodwill to you.” He explained. 

“A gift? Ansem, there is more to this. Why give me a gift personally like this? There must be something else that you need.” Aqua said, calmly removing her hand from his grasp. “Now, please, be honest with me old friend.” 

Ansem’s expression morphed. He took a step back from Aqua, uncomfortable with her standoffishness. He could sense Aqua had no interest in being here. “Please Patron, I mean no disrespect--” 

“Dear Ansem, please if you wish to not disrespect me then just call me Aqua. I have not been called Patron in years, and I have moved on from that time in my life.” Aqua snapped, interrupting Ansem’s boring plea. She crossed her arms, scanning every part of her visitor’s outfit. “Now, please sit and tell me your problem.” 

The man followed her direction, calmly finding a seat on one of the armchairs opposite to Aqua. Ansem simmered down in the chair, crossing his legs to get comfortable. “Please, let me present you with my gift.” He asked, a hint of mockery slithered behind his tongue, but he dared not be rude. 

Aqua sighed, waving her hand back in forth in frustration. “Alright, sure. Whatever floats your boat.” She crossed her arms, and immediately Ansem reached into his inner suit pocket. 

As he sat there, he swiftly removed a pen and checkbook from the pocket. Ansem uncrossed his legs, nearly jumping to his feet. Aqua watched with raised eyebrows as he approached her. 

“I’d like to make a considerable donation to your foundation. If you wouldn’t mind?” He asked, flipping the leather case of his checkbook. “How’s about… eh…” He paused. “A million?” 

“A million? Ansem, this is certainly a strange contribution.” Aqua said, standing upright. She stared deep into her colleague's eyes, relaxing her tense stance. “It’s been... how many years since I’ve seen you? The last time I remember seeing your face was at the New Years party.” She took a breath, and clearly in that moment Ansem had nothing to say anyway. “Please be honest with me, why are you doing this?” She asked, reaching for his hand. 

Ansem’s eye twitched. He glanced down at Aqua’s hold of his hand, but he remained calm. “I only wish to contribute to an old friend’s foundation! Can’t I help the kids out?” He raised his eyebrows, shifting his weight between his feet. 

Aqua squeezed his hand. “That’s very kind of you to donate to my foundation. Forgive me for my pestering, you must understand.” She patted the top of his hand and let go. “We haven’t spoken in years.”

The man nodded, looking down to scribble away in his checkbook. “I understand the oddity behind our meeting today, but I wish you all the best. My family sends congratulations on your achievement.” Ansem replied rather professionally. He attempted to completely shift the veil of discomfort present in the room, but at no avail. Aqua could still sense the issue laying underneath, she just needed the right moment to truly grab it from him. Ansem tore off the check, written in scribbled black ink was the amount of one million dollars, paid to the order of the Aqua’s Foundation. Aqua reached for the check, faking a smile. 

“Ah, thank you so much. You are going to help so many children now, thank you.” She extended her arms out to him, giving him a hug in thanks. She was happy that she could provide more books and reading materials to children in need, but she frowned at the thought of forcing Ansem into revealing his true purpose of visiting. She let go of him, sliding the check back onto her desk with her right hand, yet reached for Ansem’s hand again. Her left hand tightly grasped Ansem’s, and she exchanged a terrifying look with him. “Why are you _really_ here, old friend?”

Ansem cleared his throat, melting a bit in his shoes. The woman absolutely shook him to his core. She was capable of truly transforming when she needed to, and it was frightening. A bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. Was in hot in there? “I’m sorry, I was not trying to lie to you. I just,” he bit the inside of his cheek. “I just need you to control that damn Isole kid. That punk is fucking up my area in south L.A.” His tone shifted completely. 

Aqua let go of his hand. “Isole? Who’s Isole?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! i hope you all enjoyed the prologue chapter! i wanted to do like a foreshadowing thing cause i love that, and i plan on playing it off real well! as for this chapter, ive split up the hancock park party into two chapters, splitting POVs. (BTW, Hancock Park is a residential neighborhood in LA!!!) also! we've met giselle! pretty baby!! im so excited to write more of her into this story and shes gonna play such a huge part, so stay tuned if you like her so far! poor baby lorelei is mad about everything but basically shes a hippie (she was at woodstock and Monterrey pop fest!!!) but also a opera singer. por que los dos yanno? anyways, im always looking forward to feedback if youd like to leave any, or maybe just a comment of encouragement! everything is always appreciated!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3 xoxoxo  
\- Rosie


	3. The Raven-Haired Man and His Unruly Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas sat in his car, glancing out at the groups of people congregating near the front gate. He gathered the courage to get out of his car, and light a cigarette. Vanitas started on his way towards the gate, hoping he was going to get in to see Aqua. It was necessary.

“I’m sorry sir, you are not on the guest list.” Said the doorman, nervously glancing down at the clipboard list of party guests, and then back up to the growling raven-haired man standing before him. “You cannot get in.” 

“Can’t get in? Who the fuck hired you, asshole?” The raven barked, crossing his arms. “Do you know what can happen to you if you don’t let me in?” 

“No sir.” Replied the doorman. 

The frustrated man groaned, shifting in place a few times, letting a disappointed sigh escape his lips every beat or so. He flippantly grasped the podium before the doorman, holding onto the end so tightly that his knuckles whitened. The doorman raised his eyebrows in a mixed expression of confusion and terror. The raven man snorted, noting his victims visage. 

Vanitas smiled. “You don’t want to fuck with me buddy. I have friends in high places.” He explained, letting go of the podium to rest his elbows on it instead. “As a matter of fact, I’m quite in the mood to cause a scene. How ‘bout you, boiyo--”

“Vanitas!” Cried a jazzed middle-aged Ventus. The blonde approached from behind the doorman. He extended his arms, pulling his friend in a hug. “Oh, Vanitas I’m so glad you were able to make it, man!” Ventus said, firmly patting Vanitas’ back. “How have you been?!” Ventus asked, pulling away from his friend.

Vanitas smirked, shrugging in response to his mentor’s question. “Eh, been pretty busy lately pushing powder, haven’t had a real job in a while.” He said, glancing at the doorman. “Hey, Jeeves, can I come in now?” 

The doorman nodded vigorously, flipping through the pages of his clip-boarded guest list to write his name on the very bottom. “Of course, Mr. Vanitas. If Ven says you can go in, by all means. I apologize for my behavior. I hope you have a wonderful time at the party.” He said quickly, forcing a smile. 

Ventus turned halfway to pat the doorman’s shoulder. “It’s alright Frankie. Nothing’s gonna happen, just keep doing your job!” Ventus said cheerfully. He faced Vanitas again, motioning for him to follow him. “C’mon Vanitas, let’s get some drinks.” 

Vanitas laughed, stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets. He followed right behind Ventus, wandering through the party crowd and ogling at the names present. Celebrities that were practically untouchable to him stood right beside him as he moved past, corporate CEO’s smoked cigarettes and drank martinis to his left, and gorgeous models and musicians partied and gathered around the pool. Vanitas was overwhelmed by the look and smell of the rich that surrounded him, frequently getting punched in the face by putrid scents of _far_ too much perfume and cologne. Gold and diamonds blinded him as he passed trophy wives and successful businesswomen, their eyes meeting for just a fortunate second as Vanitas passed them to arrive at the bar. 

Ventus shooed two people away from the bar, leaving seats for him and Vanitas to sit. Ventus pulled out the stool for Vanitas, smiling kindly. “Here, sit, I’ll order for you.” He said, carefully maneuvering to sit on his own stool. Vanitas nodded, sitting beside his friend. “Hey, barman, we’ll have two B-52’s, make them doubles please.” Ventus called, gaining the attention of the barman, settling the order with a nod of his head. The bartender jumped at the opportunity to make their drinks, acting in a showy style. Vanitas ignored him. 

“I’m glad I was able to make it. I need to talk to Aqua.” Vanitas said folding his hands on the bar top. “That isn’t too direct is it?” He asked, looking at Ventus for help. 

“Pshh, not at all dude. I actually wanted to introduce you to her, since I figured you’ve never met her before and she could help you out. Have you met Terra yet?” Ventus asked, resting his elbow on the bar top. “He’s a pretty chill guy, the quiet type.” 

Vanitas shook his head. “Nah, I’ve heard stories about him though.” Vanitas paused his thought, a rumor surging into his brain. He wanted to know. He needed to know. “Hey… Ven, I have a question, and I don’t know if you’ll have the answer or not, but hey, I'm curious.” 

“Shoot, man.” Ven replied raising an eyebrow. “I’ll do my best to answer it.” He said, glancing at the bartender as he carefully poured each layer of the cocktails. 

Vanitas could feel the back of his neck sweat. This was dangerous territory he was stepping into. While he formulated the question in his brain, the bartender delivered their cocktails, leaving to tend to the other end of the bar. Vanitas stared at the drink, biting his lip. “What’s the deal with Xemnas? Who killed him?” He asked, lowering his voice to a level that just Ventus could hear. Vanitas looked at Ventus expectantly. 

Ventus’ visage morphed. His eyes darkened, his mouth fell to a frown, and he lowered his head in respect for a moment. “Vanitas, I can’t disclose that information.” He said firmly. “I’m sorry, but perhaps one day later you’ll know what truly happened. I am just unable to share that with you. I made an oath.” He replied sadly, returning Vanitas’ look. Ven picked up his cocktail and downed it in one go. He flipped the shot glass upside down, knocking on the bar top to gain the bartender’s attention for another. Ven turned back to Vanitas, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I truly am sorry Vanitas, but today is not the day for you to learn that truth.” He finished, patting his shoulder and letting go after a moment. 

Vanitas nodded slowly, slightly disappointed that Ventus could not say what he wanted to hear. However, he set his frustrations aside, gulping down his B-52 cocktail in a swift motion, following Ven’s lead on placing his shot glass. Vanitas decided it was time to change the subject. “So, what’s there to do at this party? We practically cut through the majority of America’s high society to get to the bar alone.” He said, reaching for a cigarette in his jacket pocket. Unbeknownst to Vanitas, as he faced Ventus, Giselle approached behind Vanitas calling the bartender down. Vanitas made nothing of the girl talking behind him as he lit his cigarette, taking a long drag. He watched as the bartender returned to their end of the bar, fulfilling Giselle and Ventus’ orders. 

Ventus shifted in his seat to look at his god-daughter. “Giselle! Honey-bun what are you doing over here? I thought you were with your friends!” He said, extending a hand for her to grab. Graciously, Giselle floated to her godfather’s side, taking his hand and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Giselle smiled brightly. “Oh Veggie, I needed to come over and get another drink. Momma’s limited me to only three drinks today, so I wanted to fill up fast.” She smirked, glancing at Vanitas. She widened her eyes at the man, blushing after realizing she had no acquaintance with him. Giselle looked back at her godfather for help. “Veggie? Who is your friend here?” She asked, looking back at Vanitas. 

Vanitas was immediately smitten. He had not the strength to turn away from Giselle, her beauty and grace drowned him. Vanitas had never seen a girl like her before, getting lost in her eyes of two colors, her brown curly hair, and her caramel kissed skin tone. He admired her cobalt pantsuit, the uniformity of her dress, and the manners she displayed. She was a princess, a complete and perfect California princess. Vanitas could feel his heart in his throat, words building and struggling to pass his mouth, but his nerves prevented him from saying anything. He could not look like an ass in front of all of these celebrities _or_ Giselle for that matter. Vanitas needed to pull deep down inside of himself to return to his usual arrogant attitude. 

Veggie smiled. “This is Vanitas Isole. He’s part of my and your dad’s family.” He said, noticing how nervous his raven friend became in Giselle’s presence. Ventus reached over and slapped Vanitas’ shoulder, causing him to jump and choke on his cigarette. “Hey, bucko, return to earth!” 

Vanitas fumed, pulling his cigarette away from his mouth while also glaring harshly at Ventus. He could feel his palms sweat, even shake, as he faced the beautiful girl at his side. “I am him!” He said quickly, nodding like an asshole as he tried to cover his nerves up with a smile. “Yes, I am Vanitas Isole.” He echoed Ventus’ reply. 

Giselle smiled, laughing softly as she recognized his nervousness. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Vanitas, I am glad you were able to come to my mother’s party.” She said calmly, folding her hands in front of her waist. She gazed at the stranger, locking eyes with him for a quaint second. Suddenly, her heart beat twice as fast in her chest, an anxiety tickled her system, and she felt her breath hitch. “I hope you enjoy yourself! If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.” Giselle’s smile did not fade.

Vanitas nodded at her remark, returning her smile with one of his own. “Thank you, Giselle.” He replied, trying to banish the feelings that quite obviously rose in his chest. Vanitas knew in the instant that she laid eyes on him, that he wanted her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her, and do everything with her. But in a moment of realization, he knew that Giselle was far out of his league. The daughter of two powerhouse figures of Southern California would never allow her to love such a dirty figure. Vanitas bit his cheek, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“So, you’re a part of my father’s family? What do you do for a living?” Giselle asked Vanitas, glancing at the bartender to find her order. She flicked her eyes back to Vanitas’ and felt her heart pound again. Giselle could feel the urge to smoke a cigarette linger at the back of her throat. 

Vanitas sucked on his cigarette again, exchanging a look with Ventus. “I’m uh… I run a bar in downtown LA.” He said quickly, finishing his cigarette and tossing the filter in an ashtray on the bartop. “That’s my main job anyways.” 

Giselle raised an eyebrow. “Main job? What do you mean by that?” She asked, reaching for her martini from the bartender. The bartender delivered Ventus and Vanitas’ other drinks as well. Giselle smirked, taking a minuscule sip of her drink. “Do you know where I can buy some acid? My sis has always told me I should try it but I’ve never been able to find anyone who sells--” 

“Well, Giselle, you might as well be getting back to the party!” Ventus interrupted her, standing from his seat. He patted his god-daughter’s shoulder, forcing a smile to change the subject. “I need to take your new friend Vanitas somewhere, so run along, alright?” 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Veggie--” Giselle said, embarrassment blooming on her cheeks. 

Ventus shook his head. “That’s not what I’m worried about, little flower. I know you can very well, but I need to speak to Vanitas here alone.” He lied, forcing another smile to try and divert the conversation. 

Vanitas nervously stood up, extending his hand for Giselle to shake. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Giselle.” He said, unable to move his eyes away from her own. He was hypnotized. 

Giselle’s cheeks, although a gentle caramel brown, beamed a bright red. She was totally mortified by Ventus’ use of a nickname and quick dismissal. “You as well, Vanitas. I hope I can see you again.” She cleared her throat, reaching out to shake his hand. Giselle shifted her eyes from Vanitas’, immediately removing her hand from his grasp after they shook. With martini in hand, Giselle gave a small smile to Vanitas before she parted. Vanitas’ heart rattled in his chest. 

Vanitas plopped back down onto his bar stool, searching his coat pocket for another cigarette. He lit the tube of tobacco and took the longest drag he ever had. Exhaling, he flicked the ash from the end, and took a hold of his cocktail. Vanitas promptly gunned down the B-52, groaning as the alcohol hit his empty stomach. He had completely forgotten he was starving. 

Ventus eyed Vanitas. “I haven’t seen you look this nervous since your first job, man. What’s gotten into you?” He asked, following Vanitas in drinking his cocktail. “Did Giselle knock you out?” 

The raven-haired man glared harshly at his friend, chewing on the butt of his cigarette. “Are you trying to piss me off?” Vanitas snarled. “I just was enamored, okay? It’s not like anything’s ever gonna happen, so I can’t think about it. Besides, dating is an issue with work.” He finished, sucking another drag from his cigarette. He wished that Ventus did not push the topic. 

Ven raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. “Well, you’re right about that. Terra and Aqua, but Aqua most of all would murder you. Giselle is her baby, her precious love, and she won’t let a goon like you come in between her daughter’s happiness or success. I’m that girl’s godfather, and I promised her parents that I would look out for her.” He explained, folding his hands. “I didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but that’s what ‘ya gotta understand, man.” 

Vanitas frowned, turning away from his mentor and friend. He was not sure how much more of this party he could handle. The ash from his cigarette fell onto the bartop. Vanitas sighed, removing the cigarette from his mouth. “So, when can I go see Aqua?” He asked, glancing at Ventus. 

“Whenever you’re ready, dude. She should be up in her study visiting with an old colleague.” Ven replied, noting his friend’s soured mood. “Hey,” He said, reaching out to set a hand on Vanitas’ shoulder. Vanitas looked at Ven, glancing between his face and his hand. “I didn’t want to hammer you like that man, I just had to say it. It’s my job, yanno?” Ven said. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. There was no way in hell that it could have ever happened anyways. I’m not bothered.” Vanitas expressed, forcing a devastatingly fake smile. Somehow, Ventus bought his imitation, nodding and smiling in return. It depressed Vanitas even more. “Are you gonna take me to see The Queen or what, asshole?” 

Ventus let go of Vanitas’ shoulder, grinning and punching his arm. “If ‘ya keep talking like that then I won’t!” He laughed, standing up. Ventus started off towards the mansion at the other end of the party, and quickly, Vanitas snuffed out his cigarette and ran towards his mentor. 

The closer that Vanitas drew to the Meister residence, the more he looked at the detail and glamour of the home. A set of balcony doors on the second floor remained open and lace curtains moved gently with the wind. Vanitas watched a woman wander back and forth in the room, her arms crossed in seeming frustration. Her hair was a short bobbed chestnut brown, her skin like creamy porcelain with hues of pink, and she wore a formal dress of burgundy. For a moment, Vanitas met eyes with her and out of surprise, he quickly looked away. Vanitas wondered who she could have been. 

Ventus led Vanitas inside the home, and it was far more extravagant on the inside than it was outside. They walked through the bustling kitchen of cooks and caterers preparing dinner for the massive party, through the dining room (or perhaps dining hall, Vanitas thought), and into a quaint corridor that presumably led to the study. Vanitas could feel his palms begin to sweat. The very moment Ventus stopped before a door, Vanitas knew this was it. Ventus looked up and down at his colleague, brushing dust from his coat, fixing the buttons on his coat, and almost moving Vanitas’ hair in a different way. Vanitas snatched Ven’s hands away from his hair, shaking his head in disapproval. Ventus shrugged, moving back in front of the door. 

Vanitas stood tall, clearing his throat in an attempt to dissolve his nervousness. Ventus then knocked on the door three times, glancing back at Vanitas, quirking his eyebrows. He could notice Vanitas’ nerves pushing through, and silently he mouthed: _”Calm down, it’s okay.”_

From behind the threshold that kept Vanitas from his anxiety, the muffled voice of a woman came from underneath the door. “Come in!” She called, and suddenly from the sound of her voice, Vanitas mellowed out. 

\--

Aqua diverted her attention to the door as it opened. From the corridor came her dear old friend Ventus and a young man with striking eyes. She smiled at Ven, leaving the side of Ansem’s to wrap him in a hug. As she approached, the young man seemed fixated on her colleague from Cuba, and from his lips came: _Oh Jesus fucking Christ._

Ventus returned Aqua’s hug, immediately turning on his heel to scold Vanitas, but then he noticed his fixation. He too looked at the Hispanic man standing at the other side of the room, and Aqua became fascinated by their attention.

“Dear Ventus, who is this…” She paused, analyzing the stranger in her home. “Colorful young man you’ve brought to me?” Aqua asked, reaching to hold Ventus’ hands. 

The young man snapped from his daze, looking at Aqua with an inquisitive gaze. He kept his distance from her and became timid in his actions. Yet, with the given moment, he looked right back at Ansem. His golden eyes narrowed, and eventually he scoffed. “Ventus, you didn’t tell me this asshole was here today.” 

Ansem’s eyes widened. “What the f--” Ansem’s crony squared up. The man raised a hand to stop his bodyguard from making a move against Vanitas. 

Ventus elbowed Vanitas in the arm, facing Aqua. “Aqua, this is Vanitas Isole. He’s a protegee of mine, a member of the Erde family. He wishes to speak to you.” Ventus said quickly, interrupting the firestorm that was about to erupt between the two men in the room. 

Aqua smiled softly at Vanitas’ attitude, letting go of her dear friend’s hands to greet her new acquaintance. “Vanitas Isole…” She echoed, stepping in front of Vanitas. Aqua pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. “Welcome to my home. I am very pleased to finally meet you.” She said searching his golden eyes. Aqua could smell the tobacco on his clothes, identifying that he was a smoker. Vanitas seemed taken aback by her kind gesture, nodding slowly in response. Before he had the chance to reply vocally, Aqua turned back to look at Ansem. 

“I see you two have met before!” Aqua exclaimed, tilting her head. “Ansem, if you please, tell me what Mr. Isole has done to your area.” She remained between her two newly arrived guests, questions of what could possibly be happening popping into her mind. 

Ansem huffed. “He’s ruining my area. Changing the rules when _I_ put them into place. That bastard is fucking everything up!” He snarled, pointing harshly towards Vanitas. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Bullshit!” He cried, turning to Aqua. “Aqua, I’m not doing anything but helping the people out down there. He’s the one going around barking lies about you and hurting the people there!” Vanitas said, shaking his head. 

“He’s completely dragging your name through the mud! He just operates for money, and only money. He doesn’t give a shit about anything else!” Vanitas added, at a level where he shouted.

Vanitas’ words rattled against Aqua’s head, and he was far too loud now. Aqua nodded, reaching over to pat Vanitas’ wrist. “Okay, okay, please calm down, Vanitas.” She said, noting that Vanitas could not have been any older than twenty-five, his confusion and frustration for authority clearly beamed through his words. As she continued to pat his wrist, Aqua took a deep breath and prepared an answer. “What is he saying about me?”

“Good god Aqua, you really believe this rat?” Ansem said, crossing his arms. 

Aqua faced Ansem and narrowed her eyes. “Excuse me Ansem, family comes before anyone else. Never refer to anyone of my husband’s family like that.” She spat, returning her gaze to the young man beside her. She sighed. “What is he saying about me, Vanitas.” She repeated. 

Vanitas’ apprehension faded from his visage. He grew more confident, knowing he now had the upper hand in this argument _just_ because he was considered a family member. He glanced at Ventus past Aqua, and Ven nodded gently to persuade him to continue. “He’s saying fuck Aqua Meister, fuck Terra Erde. He also has said that he finds your daughters desirable.” Vanitas said, watching a flicker of fury appear behind Aqua’s blue eyes. “I promise this is true.” 

“Are you kidding me? I would never disrespect you like that Aqua!” Ansem said, witnessing his hostess’ face morph into a cold frown. He felt the palms of his hands begin to sweat and an unstoppable feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach. Nervously, he stepped towards Aqua, folding his hands. “I hold no ill intent towards your family, Aqua. This little bastard is lying!” 

Vanitas scoffed. “Good fucking god, why would I make something like that up? Why the fuck would I offend a woman with more power and wealth than I ever known, deliberately show up to her party, and slap my dumb ass in here to lie? _You’re_ a fucking idiot, sir.” He snapped just as harshly as Aqua, and pointed at Ansem across the room. Vanitas shifted the weight between his feet. 

Aqua took a deep breath. She turned to Vanitas, frowning. “I know you harbor no ill intent, Vanitas, but could you please refrain from saying fuck every five seconds?” She asked, running a hand through her hair. Aqua stepped over to the liquor cabinet behind her father’s oak desk. She quickly poured a half-glass of bourbon, gunned the drink down, and then refilled it fuller. Aqua turned back to her guests, narrowing her eyes in Ansem’s direction. He tensed as they met eyes. He sensed the fury sheltering in her heart. 

“Ansem, I know you hold no ill intent for my family, but if there was an individual in your organization that said these things about my lifeblood and husband, do you know what they would be?” She asked. “Do you know what someone would be considered to me if they said ‘Fuck Aqua Meister?’” The energy in the room suddenly shifted. Everyone became increasingly uncomfortable. Vanitas and Ventus watched on as the interrogation ensued.

Ansem took a breath, lowering his eyebrows. “They would be worthless.” He said quietly in response. 

Aqua chuckled at his words. “Yes, they’d be a worthless _dog_. Someone that, even after swearing an oath on my children to not murder again, I would personally find to be executed. They’re dead meat.” She explained, shifting her eyes into the swirling bourbon in her glass. Aqua could not believe what she was hearing herself say. Aqua felt like she was astral projecting, as she had not delivered ill intent upon someone like so in years.

Vanitas watched on in a sense of horror. He had never been intimidated by another person before, but now in this moment he understood not to reckon with Aqua. She has seen something that Vanitas wished he knew what made her skin so tough. He wished that he could harden his shell as much as Aqua’s, but the thought left him shuddering with fear of becoming heartless. 

Ansem nodded. “Of course, Aqua. I’ll find the rat who’s said these things, and I’ll personally deliver the news to them.” As he spoke, his eyebrows dropped and shifted his gaze to Vanitas standing at the other side of the room. 

Aqua’s deadpan expression morphed to one of modesty and understanding. “Very good.” She said, taking a hefty sip of her drink, setting it on the coaster on top of the desk. Aqua cleared her throat, looking at Vanitas. “Now, Vanitas, I hope you will respect Ansem’s decisions in how he handles his area in Los Angeles. He harbors that ground and shall until he parts with it, capiche? I have no right to intervene with his business, and therefore,” She paused, turning to Ansem. “You have no right to drag me into business that does not concern me. Settle your own scores. You _are_ an adult, correct?” 

Ansem silently nodded, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment. He forced himself to choke out a response. “You’re absolutely right, Aqua. Forgive me for involving you.” Ansem bit his cheek. 

Aqua smiled and clapped her hands together. “Wonderful!” She said, a hint of cheerfulness appearing. “Now please, if you two would,” She said, walking around her desk. Aqua extended her hand to Ansem, and her other to Vanitas. Both men jumped at the opportunity to take her hand, as both evidently wished to not disturb the beast within her again. “Please shake. It solidifies all deals and promises.” Aqua explained, setting their hands onto each other’s. She stepped back and watched as they awkwardly stood before each other in such close approximation. 

Vanitas glanced up to meet Ansem’s nuclear orange eyes. “Of course, anything for you Aqua.” He said, seizing the opportunity to his advantage. He shook Ansem’s hand with both of his own, and as the action was in suit, Vanitas tightly grasped his enemy’s hand and twisted it in the most unnatural way. An awful crunch of Ansem’s wrist breaking blared into the room, and the man tore his hand away and cried out in pain. 

“You little fucker!” He screamed, stepping back in agony. 

Aqua covered her face with her hands. She sighed. Ventus raced towards Ansem, attempting to help the man with his injury. Vanitas looked at Aqua, no longer smiling at his accomplishment as she stood there in disappointment. He turned back to Ansem’s goon, watching as they both stepped back towards the door out. Ansem shook his head, shouting obscenities and vile things to Vanitas and Ventus, leaving the room quickly. 

Aqua lowered her hands as the door slammed shut, her eyes hazily meeting Vanitas’. “What was that?” She shrugged, raising her eyebrows in confusion. “Why did you do that?” Aqua’s hands slapped onto the desk at her back, and she leant against it. 

Ventus chimed in with his own questions too. “Vanitas why did you break his wrist? You were supposed to make up with him!” He said, meeting his protegee’s front. 

Vanitas sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe you two don’t see it! He’s going to make a move!” He said, looking expectantly between Aqua and Ventus. “Why else would he show up out of nowhere and toss a million bucks to a foundation that he doesn’t give two shits about?” He explained slightly. 

Aqua sat up immediately, lowering her eyebrows. “How did you know about that?” She glanced at Ventus, needing to speak to Vanitas alone. “Ventus could you please excuse us for a moment?” She asked kindly. 

Ventus nodded. “Alright, lemme know if he does anything stupid while I’m gone.” He replied, not bothering to ask why he was being dismissed. Before he left the room, he looked at Vanitas with a long drawn-out gaze. As the door latched, Vanitas sank down in an armchair. 

Aqua grabbed her drink from the desk and sat across from Vanitas in the armchair parallel to the one Vanitas rested in. “Vanitas, how do you know about Ansem’s intentions of attending this party?” She asked again, taking a small sip of her bourbon. 

Vanitas exhaled. “I’ve been listening in on his moves from a friend of mine. He’s a regular at my bar and I pay him to tell me what Ansem is doing. He told me he was gonna drop some crazy sum of money to you and hope you’re distracted so he can make a hit.” He explained himself, trying to maintain a level of professionalism as he spoke. 

“Why are you trying to help me?” Aqua asked. She looked deep into his eyes of gold, wondering truly why this young man she just met not ten minutes before wanted to protect her. 

Vanitas tore his gaze from Aqua’s. “I um…” He trailed off. It took him a moment to think of something to respond with, and to his dismay, it was far more honest than he hoped to be. “I think it’s the right thing to do. I know you’re out of the game, and I know why you chose to do that, but I couldn’t sit back and watch that fuckwad attack you during a peaceful time. It’s not right for him to do that to you. Especially as he’s had no problems with you in the past to cause him to act like this.” Vanitas said, nervously looking at Aqua. 

The woman nodded, resting back in her chair. Aqua crossed her legs. She took a moment to formulate a response to his vivid honesty. Aqua appreciated his good intent, but feared stepping back into a world of corruption, drugs, and murder. “Vanitas, it warms my heart to know that you are here for my family now, but I can’t return to that life. I promised my daughters, and I can’t lose another daughter because of my business.” She said softly, forcing herself to repress memories of Xemnas. “However, that gave you no reason to break Ansem’s wrist, even if it was a little funny.” She took another sip of her drink, hiding a smile from him. 

Vanitas smirked, but insisted on pushing his main intent of visiting forward. “Aqua, I am willing to act as your bodyguard for the time being. I’ll keep everyone out of harm’s way and make sure everything is taken care of so if this hit by Ansem is real, that no one will be hurt in the process.” He said, sitting up expectantly. Vanitas noticed how Aqua’s expression hardened. 

“What do you do for a living currently? You run a bar, but what else do you do? What does Braig send you out to do?” Aqua asked, holding her glass with both hands in her lap. “I assume you move powder, or cocaine-- Am I right?” 

“Yes, but not often. It pays the bills.” 

“I can’t have a bodyguard who pushes cocaine. Or any drug for that matter.” Aqua pursed her lips, watching as Vanitas’ eyebrows scrunched together in displeasure. “Please don’t give me that look. You make me think of my daughter, Lorelei.” She said, flicking her eyes from his form. 

Vanitas folded his hands, sighing. “I won’t push anymore if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said, a hint of frustration pulling through in his tone. Vanitas did not even bother to ask about Lorelei, he just wanted Aqua to say yes, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him no. 

Aqua shook her head. “No Vanitas. Despite your evident claims, which I believe, it just seems all too sudden. I can’t think of a single reason why I could be holding him back, yet today’s events could escalate the matter.” Aqua sighed, standing up from her seat, wobbling a bit. She decided to set her drink down for good. 

Vanitas frowned and he followed Aqua by standing from his seat. “Alright. I understand why, you have a lot to think about.” He replied, pushing any feelings he might have been experiencing under the rug. It was time to be professional. “Can I reach out to you for counsel if I need it?” Vanitas asked, folding his hands in front of his waist. 

Aqua turned back to Vanitas, looking deep into his eyes. She was surprised to hear him ask such a thing of her, as he did not seem like the type of character to request something like that. His determination reminded Aqua of herself. “I don’t know what good I’ll be able to do, but ring me if you need anything, okay?” She said, smiling gently to try and make Vanitas feel more welcome.

“Thank you so much, Aqua.” Vanitas replied calmly.

Aqua glanced at the window, then back to her guest. “It be best if I actually make an appearance at my own party, I suppose. Hopefully I’m not too drunk.” She sighed. 

Vanitas laughed. “I think you’re fine. Do you want me to walk you out?” He extended a hand out to her, watching her expectantly. 

The blue-haired woman smiled softly, nodding. “I would appreciate that a lot. We can meet up with Ven in the meantime too. Let’s head out.” Aqua said, reaching to take Vanitas’ hand in hers. They left the quiet sanctity of the study and met with Ventus hanging outside the door. The trio returned to the bustle of the party, and as they returned, Aqua found Lorelei looming in her bedroom upstairs. 

Aqua noticed how Lorelei was perched up on her balcony, glaring out amongst the crowd of wealthy people. The slim and slender woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a mixed expression of contempt and frustration mingled in her visage, and a sour frown defined her ruby red lips. Aqua worried about Lorelei so much. The sight of her daughter not enjoying herself made Aqua incredibly upset, but she continued to wear a mask around her guests not to disturb the party. 

As they made way to where dear Giselle stood, Aqua took her aside, gathering the problems she needed to address. Giselle stood ready and willing, knowing that this was the time for the announcement of her taking up arms on the Foundation. The short brunette girl excitedly bounced on her heels, and in an instant she wrapped her mother up in a hug and kissed her cheeks. After they had their short moment together, Aqua took Giselle to the stage where the band played, and took the microphone in her hand. 

Aqua stood before her crowd of guests, addressing to everyone that Giselle would be the main face for her foundation, and that she’ll be developing future fundraising benefits and events. Giselle gleefully accepted the microphone from her mother, as it was the time for her to say a few words of her own. From her lips came sweet things, completely wooing the crowd that stood before her. Giselle asked the crowd if they could donate a few dollars to the Foundation today, pointing out a table near the bar where willing people stood to accept the donations, and she thanked her family for the outstanding support that they have given her throughout the years. Aqua looked up at Lorelei standing on her balcony, her expression changed as her little sister spoke, but she still retained a bitterness that was unexplainable. It saddened Aqua further. 

The moment Giselle ended her speech, Aqua thanked everyone for coming and for their gifts. She also called all of her family members to the front steps of the house for a commemorative photograph. As Aqua returned the microphone to the bandleader, the crowd went two ways: one hurried to the donation table towards the bar, and the other dispersed to the food arriving at the banquet tables at the other end of the lawn. Piece by piece, the Meister and Erde families came together near the front of the house, and Aqua took Vanitas by the arm to bring him out for the photo as well. She could not leave anyone out. 

By the front steps of the mansion gathered the growing family, all present to commemorate the event. From Lea and Isa with Roxas and Xion, Riku and Sora with their three small adopted children, Kairi and her daughter, Ven and Vanitas, Braig, Aqua and Terra with their adult children, and even Lux and Dilan stood among the Meister-Erde line. The photographer stood ready for his subjects to gather as one group, with Aqua and her immediate family in the center, with the rest surrounding her in a wonderful array of interracial couples and adopted children. Aqua was beaming with happiness that her family was here to celebrate, even though she might have been a _little_ drunk at this point, she still loved every moment. At her left side was Terra, and on her other was Giselle. During the photo shoot, Aqua could not help but think about Vanitas and his intentions of visiting. 

After the party began to wind down late into the night, Aqua continued to contemplate the future of her family name. She had good feelings about Vanitas’ willingness to help, but his quick temper could weaken the potential power that he could one day attain. Aqua had no right to pull Xion into the mix, as her fathers had decided it was not the life for her, and Aqua could never go against her brother. Both Lorelei and Giselle were out of the question, and Ventus had other priorities with which he needed to attend. The only cohesive thought to arise from her contemplation was that someone needed to replace her. Aqua would not die in a position like her father. She wanted to be known for more than her dirty past and questionable actions. 

Aqua needed to find an heir soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas!!!!! my BOY!!!!!!! i love this angry boy so much omfg. i hope you guys liked the POV shift from Vani to Aqua, cause that is gonna be a reoccurring thing for this part! we'll be unraveling his character and story further as the chapters progress, so hold onto your vanitas hats! i hope i did him justice this time around. anyways! we'll be seeing the fallout of vani's actions in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3 xoxoxo  
\- Rosie


	4. Cocaine, Cast-Iron Pans, and Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas drove his old Plymouth Barracuda down the streets of downtown Los Angeles, watching as the streetlights glistened against the hood of his car. He thought of Giselle, Aqua, and Ventus; but he mostly thought of Giselle, his heart clearly trapped in a situation that he needed to remove himself from. Vanitas had to prove himself, but only in the best way.

Vanitas stepped into his shabby third-floor apartment, wiping his dress shoes on his front mat before entering completely. He glanced around at the quaint furnishings, the tiny worn kitchen, and the small dining nook at the corner of the room. Yelling and loud music blared from the streets outside, as his neighborhood was in an undesirable part of Los Angeles, but he appreciated the cheap rent. Vanitas walked through the main room to his separate bedroom and began to strip of his dress clothes. He tossed his leather jacket onto his neatly made bed, slipped his shoes from his feet, tore his pants from his legs after hastily unbuckling his belt, and pulled his crimson suit shirt off button by button. Vanitas glanced at his appearance in the mirror, sharing a goofy expression with himself as he admired his build and muscles. He walked to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants from inside. He pulled off his underwear and tugged the basic black pajama pants on. 

While preening in the mirror again, Vanitas’ stomach growled intensely. It was well past one o’ clock in the morning, and he had just arrived home from Aqua’s party. The thought of eating anything at the party never crossed his mind, and the swirling alcohol in his stomach told him otherwise. Vanitas thought about the numerous drinks he had while there, sighing. He listened to his gut and departed to his kitchen to find something to eat. His bare feet slapped against the hardwood on his apartment floor, the sound pounding against his head, obviously making way for a headache. Vanitas reached his kitchen, going to the fridge to pull out bread, peanut butter, and jelly for a sandwich. He started to construct his meal right on the island counter of the kitchen, using muscle memory to reach into a drawer to grab a knife. 

As Vanitas developed his first meal of the day, an off putting squeaking noise caught his attention. His senses intensified and he identified the sound of footsteps moving in his direction. Quickly, he turned off the kitchen light, and ducked down behind the kitchen island counter. The knife was exchanged for a heavy cast-iron pan, which he usually cooked chicken in, and Vanitas figured it could bludgeon better than a butter-knife. Vanitas eased his breathing and peeked his head over the counter, peering in the dark for his intruder. 

The entire apartment was pitch black dark, save Vanitas’ bedroom light. A streetlight’s glare bled softly into the window by the kitchen nook, and using this light, Vanitas began to tip-toe closer to the living area, instantly taking cover before his presence could be sensed. From his bedroom, he could hear _two_ intruders discussing his whereabouts. Vanitas was about to move closer to his enemies, but they immediately began to exit his bedroom, casting a bright light into the living area, Vanitas safely behind the loveseat. The intruders’ footsteps were heavy, very reminiscent to the sound of sneakers, and Vanitas could even smell their nasty scent. They smelled of sweat and cheap cologne. Vanitas’ stomach turned. 

The very moment the closest intruder came to the side of the loveseat, he took no notice of Vanitas hiding in the dark. Vanitas could identify a small pistol in the man’s hands, running through the best way he could disarm him. He just hoped that the other intruder did not have a gun. The gun-wielding man took a step closer to Vanitas, still unable to locate him. Under his breath, the man said: “Where are you hiding, son of a bitch?” His comment pissed Vanitas off. No one calls him a bitch except himself, or maybe Ventus (but never seriously). 

Vanitas jumped to his feet, getting ready to bash the man against the head with his pan. Like clockwork, Vanitas landed his hit, and the pan smashed _hard_ and clean against the right side of his head. The gun-wielding intruder’s body instantly went limp, presumably dead. Vanitas dropped his pan and reached for the gun on the floor beside his corpse. It was not Vanitas’ intention to kill the man, but something had to be done. Vanitas looked at the other man, who stood right in the light from the bedroom, and Vanitas drew up the gun. The man held no gun and from the intruder’s silhouette, Vanitas identified a switchblade in his left hand. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Vanitas yelled, rather calm for just murdering a man with his favorite cast-iron pan. He kept the gun pointed on his enemy with one hand, and reached for a table lamp with his other hand. As soon as the light flicked on, the other man watched Vanitas with wide terrified eyes. The intruder was dressed in street clothes, his head subdued and covered by a pair of ladies stockings in a grey translucent color, and on his feet were the same sneakers Vanitas had heard earlier. He promptly dropped his knife as Vanitas stood across him in nothing but a pair of pajama pants pointing a gun at his head. The man started to hyperventilate. 

“Answer me fuckhead!” Vanitas said, moving closer to the stranger. 

“You k-killed Jeremiah!” The man cried, hyperventilating. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, lowering the gun. He still grasped it tightly in hand. “Who sent you two?” Vanitas asked, stepping closer to the man. 

The man shook his head, hurrying over to the corpse of his friend. Vanitas nervously raised his weapon again, thinking he was about to be charged. Both the intruder and Vanitas looked at the dead man on the floor, watching as blood poured from his stocking covered head. The dead man had sustained an intense blow to the side of the head, a penetrating wound that smashed through his skull and into his brain, an awful bloody blend of chunky brain matter and skull fragments decorated the once perfect head, staining his stocking mask crimson. The man’s face crumbled behind the weight of the pan, half of it smashed to the left side. His right eye was indistinguishable from the rest of his face, his jaw unhinged, and his teeth seeped out from his open mouth as blood flooded out too. Vanitas could feel his stomach churn even harder at the horrid sight, choking back a gag. The other intruder man gagged profoundly, leading to him vomiting on the floor beside his dead friend. His stomach slop splattered onto his dead friend’s clothes and neck. The smells in the apartment began to reek.

Vanitas drew his weapon at the man. “If you tell me who sent you, I won’t kill you, okay?” He cooed, trying to calm down his gutless intruder. “Just, calm down okay? And tell me who sent you.” 

The man returned his shaken gaze to Vanitas across the room, nervously shaking his head no. “I can’t! He’ll kill me!” He cried. Tears started to run down his face. 

Vanitas sighed, lowering his gun. “Who is going to kill you?” He raised his voice, clearly freaking out the intruder even more. “I won’t kill you, I’ll protect you from the man who wants you dead!” Vanitas said, bribing the man. 

The intruder wobbled on his feet, reaching over to rest his weight against the kitchen island. He attempted to even his breathing, closing his eyes for a split second. “A--” He huffed. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, keeping the gun drawn at his waist, pointed away from the intruder. “Who?!” Vanitas shouted, scaring the man. 

“A-Ansem! He sent us!” The man said, falling back into hyperventilation. He watched Vanitas with wide eyes, noting his changed expression. The man’s face morphed into one of terror.

“NO! PLEASE!” He screamed, taking a step back into the kitchen. 

Vanitas heard all he needed to, and within a second of the man’s confession, he raised the gun from his waist and unloaded a shot into the other intruder’s head. Vanitas saw the man crumple back into the kitchen, a terrible splatter of blood decorating his cabinets and refrigerator. Immediately, Vanitas tossed the gun to the loveseat, and sat beside it. He reached for the phone on the side table, pulling the whole thing into his lap. Vanitas needed to call Ventus. He was in deep shit now. 

Vanitas spoke quickly, explaining his situation and emphasized that he murdered out of self-defense. While on the phone with Ventus, his mentor said very little in return except for the occasional “okay” or “understood.” Vanitas could feel his nerves crackling under his skin, feeling not a speck of remorse for the foolish men who invaded his home to kill him. He battled with feelings of frustration as he waited for Ventus and another two men to come clean up his apartment. In his period of solitude among the corpses and sour smelling room, Vanitas thought about Giselle. He daydreamed briefly, realizing his hunger from earlier was no longer an issue. He stared at the half-made sandwich on the counter, frowning as the one man who died in the kitchen pulled the jam down with him as he died. The jar was shattered on the floor with the raspberry jam blending in with the dead man’s blood. It was a disgustingly chunky sight to behold. 

While Vanitas continued to wait for Ventus and his friends to appear, he had the terrifying realization that he would be the one to tell Aqua about what happened. He needed to let her know before Ansem launched another shitty attempt to kill someone in the night. Aqua was not going to be happy at all, but Vanitas needed to remain confident. His headache, which earlier was just a pang of pain, had evolved into a full-blown migraine as he sat in the horrible aromas of vomit and blood. Vanitas thought about how he got here in this situation. He was only trying to do the right thing for Aqua. He just wanted someone to look at him in pride than horror.

A few minutes later, Ventus arrived with his posse. They came with armfuls of cleaning equipment and tools to dispose of the bodies. Ventus was not upset, instead making light of the situation as they cleaned up. Vanitas could not believe what he was hearing, but focused on cleaning up his apartment instead of Ventus’ coping mechanisms to gruesome murders. The bodies were placed in bags, and then hard-shell suitcases. The gun and cast-iron pan were also cleaned and removed with the bodies via suitcase. Following the body disposal, the four men scrubbed and cleaned away at the body fluids rampant in the apartment. The floors were mopped with a fresh lemon cleaner, the bloody water was poured down the drain, and a new air freshener spray was generously sprayed around the entire apartment to remove any lingering odors. By the time they finished cleaning, the clock struck four in the morning. Vanitas thanked Ventus with a hug, his nerves pushing him to the limit. Ventus returned his protegee’s warm embrace, but reminded him that they would have a meeting with Aqua in the morning to inform her of the situation. Ventus advised Vanitas to get some rest before the meeting, and Vanitas laughed it off, knowing damn well that he was not going to sleep after the night’s events. 

Ventus and his posse left, leaving Vanitas alone with his horrible thoughts. He turned on his television and spaced out. Tempted with no reservation left, Vanitas reached for the cigar box of blow in his side table drawer. He watched a strange television program that radiated cursed energy, and he cut four lines of cocaine. Vanitas pulled out a silver snuffer, vacuuming up the lines of powder one line at a time. He snorted hard, feeling the powder in his sinuses. Now he really would not sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!! I hope you all are having a wonderful winding down for the Holiday season (unless you are like me and are in the midst of finals :'c ). Good luck to everyone who is stuck in finals weeks! Anyways here's Vanitas! baby in his defensive form! Sorry for the super graphic description, but I feel like its the best way to convey everything thats happening. expect more graphic depictions of violence to occur later in this story, the most is to come later! I hope ive redeemed Vanitas a little bit than i did before..... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3 xoxoxo  
\- Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> well hello funky friends! it has been quite a while since i had graced this website! basically im a college person now and i have more time to write and i want to write again! the remainder of 2018 fuckin sucked for me and the beginning of 2019 wasnt that great either, but im hoping to update whenever i finish a chapter! i have been thinking about this for i guess years now, and I am SO happy ive made it this far. i apologize for the extended period of not updating anything whatsoever, but i am hopeful that ill progress to the end of this story. i made a commitment when i started writing the first part of this series to continue the whole way to the godfather part 3 (even though this film was absolutely unnecessary, but i was glad to have closure for michael) SO! here we go fam! beautiful son vanitas finally has appeared and he will be playing an enormous role in this story, and i promise to do him so much more justice than I ever had in the past. i am so excited to begin anew with this part and I hope you all are excited like me. Aqua and Terra's kids are a main part of the story so far as well, but we won't get to see them until the first chapter. 
> 
> if you have any ideas or wanna suggest something pls lemme know! i want this to be as enjoyable for all of you as it is for me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3 xoxoxo   
\- Rosie


End file.
